A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filtration. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a method and means for filtering exhaust gas from a fixed-base combustion source, such as a boiler.
B. Problems in the Art
Air pollution is caused by the discharge into the air of gases and materials such as carbon dioxide, hydrocarbons, sulfur dioxide, nitrogen dioxide, carbon monoxide, soot, dust, and chemicals associated with the combustion process. Automobiles contribute approximately 40% of the pollutants released into the air per day. Due to their size, mobile nature, and fuel, not much can be done to clean up automobiles, except hope for a cleaner fuel. However, the remaining 60% of air pollutants, which are mainly attributable to boilers, furnaces, incinerators, and manufacturing processes, can be reduced. These pollutant sources are all fixed-base, i.e., stationary. By removing or filtering the pollutants from these stationary sources, much can be done to reduce air pollution.
Currently, there are no known filtration methods or systems which adequately clean exhaust gases from sources such as boilers. Bag filters fill up quickly and need to be changed and cleaned often. Fiber filters and ceramic filters also fill up quickly and need to be changed often. Ion filters last longer than bag filters or ceramic filters, but cost more to clean and maintain. There is a need in the art for a method and system which can filter the pollutants out of the large quantities of exhaust gas that are produced by fixed-base sources.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to reduce air pollution.
It is a further object of the present invention to remove particulate and toxic matter from the exhaust stream produced by boilers, furnaces, incinerators, and the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an air filtration system and method which is economical, durable in use, and efficient in operation.
These, as well as other objects and features of the invention, will be apparent from the following detailed description and claims in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention includes a method of filtering a gas stream. The method includes saturating the gas stream with a liquid to knock particulates out of the gas stream and into a receptacle. The method further includes removing the particulates from the receptacle. The method can be used to remove particulates from exhaust gases or from open air sources. In the preferred embodiment, water is the liquid used to knock particulates out of the gas stream. In addition to particulates, other materials which have been converted to gases during the combustion process, such as nitrates and sulfates, can be removed by the process of the present invention.
The present invention can also include an air filtration system. The filtration system has a filtration chamber. The filtration chamber has a gas stream inlet opening and a gas stream outlet opening. Both high and low pressure nozzles are in fluid communication with an interior portion of the filtration chamber. The nozzles are in fluid communication with a liquid supply. In a preferred embodiment, the liquid is water. The nozzles can deliver enough liquid or water to saturate the gas stream, knocking particulates out of the gas stream in the process.